


Take Flight

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Escape, Inspired by Maximum Ride, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, The scary kind of dogs not the good kind of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: The bastards released dogs. Fucking dogs. Creatures with sharp, predator teeth ready to rip and tear at the slightest provocation.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Trail of blood  
> I'm a big fan of the Max Ride series, at least, like, the premise and the first few books. So it kinda inspired this fic, just a bit.

The bastards released dogs. Fucking dogs. Creatures with sharp, predator teeth ready to rip and tear at the slightest provocation.

Fucking _dogs._

Remus held his side as he sprinted through the trees, despite knowing he was bleeding faster than he could stop it. It felt like the mutt had taken an entire chunk out of him, though he wasn’t missing any flesh. Luckily. Maybe. He hadn’t actually had time to check. He was more thankful the dumb dog hadn’t tried ripping his wings to shreds. Just his side. Probably hadn’t thought Remus was going to lift it into the air and slam it down with all his strength.

_Fucking dogs._

The wound pulsed painfully. Logan was going to be so mad he didn’t stop to try to tie it off or stop the bleeding. Maybe. He was also going to be shocked, seeing how the last time he had seen him, Remus didn’t have wings.

It had been a long three years, Remus was sure. He often wondered what Logan’s reaction would be to seeing him again. It was the only thing that helped him sleep. Would Lo be mad he went missing? Would he be grateful to see him again?

A traitorous part of his mind wondered if Logan had moved on, if he even remembered him.

His wings beat in agitation. He had to find a clearing for take-off, but he also needed to _get these damned dogs off his ass._

He took a sudden left and gasped when the movement disturbed the flow he had found himself in to not have the wound weep more. The pain shot through him and he almost fell to his knees. He did stumble, but quickly grabbed the trunk of a nearby tree to keep him on his feet before he took off again. He really should have bandaged it when he had the chance.

The dogs behind him howled and brayed, likely following his blood trail if not his actual scent, but they were actually farther away than before. Remus hoped he was actually outrunning the mutts.

Up ahead, he saw a break in the trees. Digging in his feet, he sprinted into the clearing and unfolded his wings to their full length, almost double his height. Without stopping, he quickly beat his wings, knowing exactly when to…

He leapt the moment he heard the stampede of dogs right behind him and beat his wings, pushing himself higher and higher, doing his best to ignore the blinding pain as the wound stretched and pulled and almost had him blacking out but adrenaline kept him awake, kept him alive. If he plummeted now, he wouldn’t just die on impact, he’d be dog food, a rotting carcass for scavengers.

Remus refused to die. Not before seeing Logan again. Not before kissing the other silly and just holding him in his arms and seeing him and saying his name and hearing his name spoken by him and and and…

So Remus refused to let himself fall. He angled himself to get as far from the woods and the dogs and the lab coats and the facility as he physically could, getting high into the air so nothing could touch him. He barely felt the chilly night air, and idly wondered if it was because of whatever else they put in him, besides the wings that could actually hold him aloft. It was a thought he could test with Logan when he got back to him.

He felt it before he heard it. A ripping, off-balance feeling force almost made him crumple a wing and he shouted in pain. It had been a direct hit on his left wing and the agony when he flapped once had his vision go dark for a second before he felt the wind whistle past.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he snapped his eyes open and stretched his wings wide to catch himself and glide. He heard more gunshots, but felt no impact. At least that one lucky shot had been the last, and as he looked around desperately, he saw he was reaching a cliff, with more forest ahead and further ahead, a road and highway and in the faint distance, lights of a town. He could make it. He had to make it.

Ignoring the pain of his outstretched wing and the bite wound on his side, Remus pushed once and continued to glide at a slight angle. He was still high in the air, so he’d be out of reach for a while. At least he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
